The Hard Way of being a Hero
by Bman66
Summary: In a world where most of the population has powers seemly torn out of the comics. What is a young boy suppose to do when he is in the unlucky percentage. The answer is to never stop believing in your dream. Train yourself beyond your limits and aim for the top. With a teacher that loves yelling about 'THE FLAMES OOOOF YOOOUTH' I might learn something amazing after all


In a world where being quirkless is considered the same as being disabled, you can only imagine the struggle those who are quirkless go through in their lives, Since about wenty percent of the world is quirkless.

It wasn't always like this, generations ago quirks hadn't been in existence yet. It wasn't until the birth of a baby that shined as bright as the sun, that sparked the birth of quirks across the globe. Quickly and almost out of nowhere people gained different types powers that ranged from strength enhancement to being cable growing to gigantic heights.

With Quirks in the hands of almost everyone, Villains appeared and began to ravage society as we knew it. That's what caused the Birth of the Age of Heroes, where people who stood up for what they believed in fought against those who tried subjugating them.

The cycle of heroes vs villains still continues to this day. With heroes defending the peace and protecting us against villians that are hidden in the shadows waiting for an opportunity to strike against and have the upper hand against the heroes.

Becoming a hero was always my dream since the moment I watched a video of my parents saving a group of people from a collapsing building.

IT WAS COOLEST THING I EVER SEEN.

My Dad had a strength enhancement quirk that he used to lift up the debris as my Mom used her flexibility perk to grab the people and get them to safety all the while sirens and screaming was going on around them.

Since then I knew I wanted to be just like my parents and become a world renown hero.

At Least that what was planned.

"Ms. and , I'm sorry to say but your son simply does not have a quirk." With one simple sentence from a doctor my world was shattered to pieces.

The car ride home was silent and the moment the car stopped outside our home I threw open the car door and ran into my room.

'Knock,knock'

"LEAVE ME ALONE I DONT WANNA TALK ABOUT IT!" I yelled.

"Honey….if you ever wanna talk about this, you know we are here for you, okay?" The voice of my Mom.

I stayed silent as I heard her footsteps walk away from the door.

What can you even say when your dreams were crushed before you can even attempt to make them possible.

When your parents are some of the best Heroes in the United States and among the top twenty in the world, you would think that you were destined to be born with an amazing quirk and follow in their footsteps. Life doesn't work out like that. Where as eighty percent of the world has super powers, I'm in the unlucky twenty percent, destined to be useless.

I looked towards my computer, an outdated model dad gave me when he got his new one, and went to look at my favorite video

"It's fine now citizens, For All Might is here!" Out of a burning wreckage, a giant of a man appeared with people piled on top of him and with a massive grin appeared the man who gave the World Hope, when there was very little of it.

My parents told me that when villains were at their strongest back in the day. It seemed that no one was cable of stopping them. They said that when villians were on the verge of collapsing society as we knew it, that was when All Might appeared.

He was like a superhero came straight out of the comics, he appeared out of nowhere and was the very reason why the villains were beaten back. He grew into a legend and people across the world gave him the moniker of The World's symbol of Peace and Justice.

I always wanted to be like him. All Might and my Parents were the ones who gave me a reason to be a hero and that fighting to save lives were just.

Now what…...what am i supposed to do know that I can't do that….am I just supposed to just roll over and let life kick me as Im down.

Well screw that. Just because I don't have a quirk doesn't mean I can't be out there saving lifes. There has to be heroes out there that don't have an awesome quirk they can rely on. It doesn't matter if I don't have a quirk

My Dad says that even though humans were blessed with quirks that doesn't mean they don't need to train them. Quirks are just another extension of our body and to be great heroes we have to push our quirks to the limit so they grow.

I'll show everyone that you don't need a quirk to be able to become a hero, I'll pave my own way and show that you don't need to have powers to become one. I'll train myself to the bone and even if it seems impossible. If i don't even try then I never would have stood a chance with a quirk.

I quickly grabbed a pen and paper and began to research training routines to help train my body.

Then I took it up a the next level by adding a zero to all the exercises.

In The end my workout plan looked like this.

-300 push ups

-300 situps

-300 pull ups

-300 squats

-400 punches

-400 kicks

-200 jumping jacks

-100 laps

Quickly going over this, I ran out to the nearby park and began to travel the road that lead to being a hero.

I had a long road ahead of me that I knew was going to be hard to accomplish, but how could I ever be a Hero without at least trying

POV (?)

Sweat poured down the face of a man in a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers as he finished his exercises.

As he began wiping off the sweat he saw a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eyes

Getting a closer look at the flash he noticed that the it was actually was a young boy

Watching the boy closely now he was surprised when he got down and began push ups.

Figuring that it'll be dangerous to let a child be by himself, the man decided to stay nearby the kid to keep a closer eye on him too make sure he was safe.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours as the green man watched the boy as he trained all day.

The man looked around and noticed the time of day and quickly panicked at the thought of almost missing out on his scheduled patrol around the city.

Before the man left though, he turned back towards the young man and decided to keep an eye on him for the foreseeable future.

To see a child so young push through the exhaustion and train all day it lit a fire inside the man that he hadn't seen in such a long time.

It was truly amazing to see the flames of youth be strong in a child.

Weeks passed and it everyone began to treat me like I was made of glass. It wasn't hard to see how teachers and the kids at my school looked at me with pity at first but then the name calling started and then soon I became known as the dead last of the school.

What they thought, I trained my butt off to try to stand on even grounds with quirk users.

My parents didn't know what to do at first when I began my knew training regimen but before long they fully supported it with my dad giving me advice

" _If you really wanna continue with being a hero you gotta realize that you won't stand a chance the way you are now, right?"_

" _I don't care about that. So what if im im outclassed by everyone right now. That doesn't mean anything five or twenty years from now. I grow strong all by myself even if you don't believe in me!" I said with tears in my eyes_

" _I never said I don't believe in you. I just want you to realize you're at a huge disadvantage against the world…..if you even wanna stand an inking of a chance of becoming you got to show them that there wrong about you."_

" _You're not just a quirkless little boy...people are going to but you down and say that your dreams of becoming a hero is impossible. It's your job to prove them wrong. I_ _ **know you are going to become a great hero.**_ _Your going to become a hero that earned that name with hard work."_

" _Dad….Thank you so much"_

" _What do you think I was going to say? That I was going to tell you to just give up on your dreams. Well maybe a responsible parent would but if a responsible parent could crush their kids dreams than I rather be bit irresponsible"_

My Dad was the one of the few people to tell me that I had what it takes to become a hero, but him and my mom had no idea what to do with a quirkless child that wanted to be a hero. They had no idea how to train me or what I should be taught, so I just continued on like I have been.

 **A few days later**

"Just...huff...one...more mile….and ..then i'm done" I managed to huff out

I just needed to finish this last lap for the day and then i'm done for the week.

Sucks that today was the first day of me using a new running route because as I was running past an alleyway, a hand reached out and grabbed me by the throat and began pulling me in.

I couldnt breath

Everything started started going black as I looked up and saw the most manic grin i've ever seen.

"Looky what I found here a little boy lost on his way home, me and you are about to have some fun together...it would a shame if anything hurt that pretty little face of yours kekeke"

I felt a hand begin to rub my face as I started falling unconscious

Before I could though I heard someone shouting before the man holding me was thrown away from me.

I fell face first into the ground and I rolled to my side to looked up to see who had saved me.

Standing above me was a beast of had a dark green bodysuit with a jacket over it and orange leg warmers that emphasized his shredded body. He had a bowl cut and a well defined face that looked sculpted. The most noticeable thing about him were the massive caterpillars on his face.

"To attack a young man on his daily exercises and even to take as far as harming him and planning nefarious deeds on his body….you make me sick"

HIs voice was deep and soothing like he was sure he could handle the guy in front of him…...wait a minute, how did he know I did this daily?

"I just wanted to play with the kiddy but since your in the way i'll just have to g-ughhhh"

The bad man was cut off as the caterpillar man (teleported?) in front of him and punched him in the gut so hard that the bad guy managed to break through some of the brick walls in the building next to us.

"UUUGGGHHH" I heard the bad guy cry out as he laid on top of a pile of bricks

I tried standing up but I started to stumble and almost fall again when the man reached and held me steady

"I may have a gone a bit overboard dealing with him, but to such a young man full of youth is the most sickening thing to see" Man stated. He looked so grim as he looked at the uncouncis body of the the would be child molestor

I looked over at the the guy that was choking me and I couldn't hold onto the anger I had.

I was just running and the guy just starts to choke me out of nowhere, what sort of sicko does that to a little kid?

How many kids has he done this too?

Tears began to blur my eyes and before I knew it I was running at the body and began to hit him as much I could.

I threw as many punches as I could and kicked him so many times that my limbs got tired.

I didn't stop until I felt a hand pull on me and before I knew it I was sobbing into the chest of Man.

The rest of the day was a blur as police came and took the sicko to jail and Man took me home.

As soon as the front door open I ran to my room and I didn't hear or my mom calling me.

I went to my room and began working out again restarting my exercises.

If I hadn't been so weak I wouldn't have gotten caught by the bad man. I would have whooped his butt like Man did if I was strong like him.

I was still training when my mom came into my room. I looked over at her her and she had tears running down her face and a strange look in her eyes as she was watching.

I quickly stopped what I was doing and ran over to her and began hugging her.

"Don't worry momma, one day I'mma be so strong that I can protect myself and then I could protect everyone so they won't be as scared as I was" I said to my mom as I looked at her with the biggest simile I could make.

She looked at me with tears in my eyes and brought me even deeper in the hug and whispered "I know you will honey, I know you will". I didn't know it at the time, but with the smile on my face my mom knew she wouldn't be able to stop me being a hero, so she decided to make sure someone like her soon would take care of him.

I didn't realize at the time but that incident is what really began my path of a hero.

Next day

I was done with being sad and just like routine everyday I went outside early in the morning to begin my workout.

I went to my usual training spot at the park and when I was about to begin working out I heard someone yelling

Right behind me….I'm never admitting that the girlish scream ever came out of my mouth.

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH" I manly screamed

"YOSH YOUNG MAN, YOU'RE SO HIP AND FULL OF YOUTH"

Mr. Caterpillar Man was standing behind me with a massive grin on his face in the good guy pose and behind him was the sunset.

I looked up….it was early in the day and the sun was barely beginning to rise…..I looked towards my right sunrise and to the left….sunset….right...left….right...left...right..left

This is impossible. There are **two** suns facing each other

My eyes began to burn

"For a being so young, your worth ethic is beyond extraordinary''

Hearing his deep voice knocked me out from the near seizure causing scene in front of me.

"To be so young and to already be more dedicated to your training then a normal person speaks high volumes on how strong of hero you're going to be in the future. I can't imagine how strong you'll get when you start including your quirk in your training"

"I don't have a quirk" I muttered. I expected him to look at me as if I was some sort of disappointment and just walk away.

Then he did the unexpected. His already gigantic simile seemed to get even wider and his eyes began to look at me in a whole new light.

I stared at the ground as I began to clench my fist waiting for him to start making fun of me.

He bent down and gently grabbed my hand "You may not have a quirk put tell me, how many children your age have their fist like this."

I looked at him closely as I noticed him looking at my hands.

"To have calluses like this at such a young age...you must have been training beyond your limits"

My dream is to be hero, but I don't have a quirk like all heroes do. Everyone is telling me to just give up on it, but I can't. How could I live with myself if I never bothered to try. So I'm training to be a hero without a quirk.

"Just regular training isn't going to cut it for you, you know? There is always going to be someone stronger than you ,smarter than and overall better than you. There's no easy way to get passed your disability but with enough training you can be a great hero too. Just throwing your fist around all willy nilly isn't going to get you anywhere. You need a teacher and who is more qualified to teach a quirk loser like yourself than I the Pro hero: The Wild Blue Beast of Prey, Might Guy.

 _PRO HERO: The Wild Blue Beast of Prey (Might Guy)_

 _The son of Might Duy also known as the eternal hero intern who sacrificed his life saving his son and many civilians willing against a legion of villains giving them enough time to get out safely. Might guy took up his father's teachings and became one of the world's first and only quirkless pro hero, with scary hand to hand combat abilities that is said to rival even All might._

"We are a lot alike you and I." He began to look at me as if he was remembering something.

"I too was once a quirkless loser once, but I made myself the equal of any hero even Kakashi the Copy Cat hero and some say even All might himself."

"You say you wanna show the world that you can be a splendid hero even if you don't have the gifts all the others are blessed with"

"That's your motto right? "

"Well I think that's a fine goal, The Finest i've ever heard and one worth sticking too."

"Don't let anything steer you off the path you've drawn for yourself. Forge ahead towards the end become strong that us old heroes can sit back and relax."

"What I'm really trying to say is this, Samuel Parr as of today you are my disciple"

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **This is something that i've had in the back of my head since I first started watching My hero and Im glad I finally got enough courage to write the first chapter.**_

 _ **This is my first I have made so any tips or suggestions you guys have is amazing.**_

 _ **At first I toyed around with the idea of both Mr. and Mrs Incredible being Samuel's parents and I decided to stick with it. I hope to have the other incredibles involved but obviously Samuel is there first child so it won't come till waaaaay later. IM EXCITED FOR WHAT I HAVE PLANNED FOR MIGHT GUY. He is one of my favorite Naruto characters in the series and when I thought of a quirkless child trying to be a hero, I thought whos better to teach a loser like Samuel than The Blue Beast himself. Like I said if you guys have any suggestions or ideas for this story and my writing style send them my way and thanks again for taking the time to read this**_

 ** _RATE AND REVIEW AND ABOVE ALL ELSE HAVE A DOPEASS DAY!_**


End file.
